


Fab five untitled story

by AmandaBeth



Series: Glee my Glee universe [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBeth/pseuds/AmandaBeth
Summary: College graduation. Mirrage purposal and mirrage and other things.





	Fab five untitled story

Untitled Glee story involving The Fab Five

Authors note:I really don't have name for the story. It helps to start with getting to the bottom of things and then confession but those aren't necessarrry reads. Do read my New York City Christmas story first. then Tina story. Then convincing. then fab five. then Klaine wedding. Those are must reads in that order to understand my Glee universe.

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee

It was special Monday night potluck dinner they where celebrating Artie graduating from Brooklyn film school and Blaine graduating from school he worked at he would no longer be considered student teacher he was just a teacher and he now would work in his own classroom at the very unique middle school. They congratulated the two newest college graduates. Kurt fashion line for men was doing well it probably helped that sometimes he convinced Blaine and Artie to be his living dolls. Kurt sometimes had to get creative to get them to agree. Like he would promise Blaine extra fun time. For Artie flatery and if he was still being stubborn he'd have Rachel flirt Artie into wearing it. Rachel was on break for about month before next audition for a role in the next play she was almost a shoe in but still had to show. Mercedes had just signed some kids to sing some songs she wrote as that was real money according to Mercedes. Artie's third movie was in editing phase which meant he was pretty free for time till his next writting idea struck he was signed with a studio to write and direct ten films and he was already at 3 of them having just graduated. Sam had found a job it wasn't the best but it made him feel useful it was taking head shots of little kids some weird photo place. Sam could click button and could get little kids to smile that was his job. He knew he wasn't bringing in nearly as much into mansion as the fab Five but he felt less useless. Everyone was chattering away about job stories. When there was lull in conversation and most of food had been devoured Artie backed away from table slowly and grabbed Rachel's hand and said,"Rachel I know I am not your only love and I would never take away the other. Rachel we have our own love with one another would you do me the honnor of marrying me?"

Rachel wiping tear out of her eye said,"Thank you for understanding Artie and Yes I will be very delighted to marry you. I never expected to fall in love with you but I have he will always have place in each of our hearts."

Artie put a ring on her finger

Kurt clapped and said,"Yay." 

Blaine gave his that's so adorable and romantic look. Mercedes took Rachel's hand and examined the ring and gave Artie the thumbs up sign. Sam patted Artie on back and said,"Congratulations man."

Rachel grabbed quick kiss from Artie. This caused Blaine to give Kurt a quick kiss. It was akward habbit they had gotten into it was kind of like competition between Rachel and Blaine who was able to get more public kisses or something. Sam's phone rang he answered it after a little bit he said," I will try to get there to look after Stevie and Stacey as soon as I can." He hung up the phone.

Mercedes asked,"What's up Sam?" 

Sam said," Mom needs someone to help look after Stevie and Stacey. Dad's ok but he is kind of injured so will be little while till he can do it again and mom has a job but it doesn't pay enough for a sitter. Yeah they are almost old enough to look after themselves but mom would rather be safe then sorry."

Artie said," Here is plane voucher I was told by studio I or any of friends can use it by my studio."

Sam said,"Thanks. Sorry friends not sure when I will be back. I am going to go up to my appartment to see when next plane leaves to Kentucky."

Everyone nodded it wasn't hard to understand. They all knew Sam wasn't having most fun in New York. Frankly when family is in need you have to do what you have to do. 

Later that evening Artie and Rachel lay in his bed they where not doing anything besides enjoying each other's company. Rachel said,"Artie I think we should have courthouse wedding as soon as possible. It's just much safer given are status as a famous couple among the fab five and less chance of media circus. And I have learned waiting isn't a good idea."

Artie said,"We can go next week. I still have two more editing phone calls this week I love being mostly boss of my movies. Then I'm yours till next movie writting idea strikes. I do my itune songs whenever I want. I love the freedom I have which is now no longer filled with school."

Rachel said,"Awesome we will drag the other three with us and make them carry umbrellas to cover us with inevitable paparizzie stirke." 

Artie giggled then planted kiss on her lips it was intense kiss which Rachel returned. It was intense twenty minute make out session that they didn't let go any further. Rachel and Artie had an agreement when he was really ready for more he'd tell her and they would be slow and patient about it and that they wouldn't let heat lead to more. Knock on door was heard. Rachel got up and opened it it was Blaine he was just informing him he was taking the shared van to drop Sam off at airport they had decided they needed a van for transportation purposes and it was equipped to make it easy for Artie to get in but actually be able to sit in seat and had place for his chair when need be. Rachel went back to the bed with Artie they snuggled till they fell asleep.   
The next morning Artie woke first and slid into his wheelchair to get changed there was a reason Artie never wore a tank top and refused naked calendar in high school. It was a small scar from stiches he had on shoulder after his accident. Thankfully it wasn't permanently damaged but he always kind of felt self concicious about the scar once he got to old enough to understand things. Rachel happened to wake up as he was changing shirts he had already changed his pants. Rachel gasped seeing the little scar she didn't know what it was from just shocked to see it.Artie quickly put on his shirt and wheeled back over to her and said,"Yeah that's pretty much reason I wear a shirt most of the time and why you all have never even seen me in a tank. It's a scar from stiches I had after car crash peice of glass hit there I got lucky it didn't cause any permant damage other then scar." 

Rachel said,"Sorry Artie I did see the scar but I gasped because I actually got to see you shirtless I would've been lady and kept eyes shut moment more if knew you where changing and by the way you've got some serious arm muscles."

That caused Artie to blush his muscles being complemented. Artie said,"Thanks. I know I shouldn't be but the scar makes me self conscious sometimes."

Rachel said,"if you ever have courage Kurt may have a way to cover it up to allow you to show off your guns. But you'd have to be willing to show Kurt."

Kurt popped head in and said, "I heard my name show me what?" 

 

Artie said," For now don't worry about it. I'm not ready to show yet."

Kurt shrugged and left. Kurt woke up Blaine and explained how Artie was being weird again. Blaine said,"It's now up to Rachel to help. If you are supposed to know you will you have to get use to not knowing."

Kurt askwd,"But why am I always the last to know?"

Blaine said," You aren't always last to know. I think Rachel and maybe Mike just because Mike always seems just to know with Artie are only people to know outside of Artie."

Kurt said,"I heard Rachel say Kurt may have something to help." 

Blaine said," Artie never wears tanks and refused to be naked for calendar we did last year at McKinley don't ask Sam's idea of fixing it. It didn't really but Artie ended up in it but truthfully he wasn't thrilled but he gave in to shut Sam and Tina up but Artie definitely had clothes."

Kurt said,"let me guess only Sam put on clothes other then Artie instead of making it a shirted calendar."

Blaine said,"Yup. Frankly I'd have preferred a shirt. However I'm not freaked out by being shirtless way it seems to freak Artie out. And Sam was also flipping out about his failure SAT score so he turned macho Man prior." 

Kurt laughed like every time this story ended up being retold and said," I can see how Sam being like that can cause problems."

Blaine said,"horney Tina was scarier. Though Sam was highly distracting. I heard her muttering I want to eat Blaine's perky and delicious behind while I while some Korean word I didn't understand the sexy leprechaun which by the way she bought him the clothes techinically size to small so they'd be tight. My new years was tight my Santa was baggy."

Kurt said,"I don't want to think about what she probably did to yours and Artie's picture." 

Blaine said,"Ew gross yucky yucky, thanks a lot for that imagary Kurt."

Kurt always got kick when Blaine acted like a two year old in regards to such things. It really wasn't a big deal. Kurt pulled Blaine in for there Saturday morning make out session.

A week later The Fab Five went to courthouse with umbrellas not for rain but for paparizi sheild. Artie and Rachel exchanged vows and shared quick kiss in courthouse after pronuced man and wife. On the way out Mercedes was to lead pack with her umbrella she was in charge of dealing with paparizi. With Rachel in Artie's lap he controlled chair she coverd them with gaint umbrella and Klaine to bring up rear they where to block any photographers who thought they'd be sneaky and get a shot from behind. When Mercedes lifted her umbrella to address paparizi Rachel covers her and Artie with umbrella. Mercedes said in commanding tone," The couple of Artie and Rachel is known as by artchel have been we'd that is only information you will get and absolutely no pictures."

Mercedes umbrella went down and they quickly scurried into the van. They went to there manssion sadly a mistake it to was surrounded by paparizi. They knew when built place they had Target so built secret entrance. However they also knew of was ever needed someone would have to carry Artie while someone got his chair. Blaine grabbed Artie Kurt grabbed the chair. Rachel led way thru cordoor to there grand kitchen then was Kurt with Artie's chair then Blaine carrying Artie and Mercedes tasked to bring up rear after she locked the secret door.

Once Artie was back in his wheelchair he asked," How long are we all kind of on lock down for?"

Kurt said," At least two days by size of paparizi crowd."

Mercedes said," So I will have to reschedule my kid for next week."

Rachel said," unless you want mom of paparizi in here I would."

Blaine said,"Kurt and I have some interesting stuff. I'm glad kids for school are on summer break other wise I'd he risk to unless called I'm sick which really doesn't happen when you only teach three days a week."

Kurt said," If it's alright Blaine I'd like to share with them." 

Blaine nodded. Kurt said," Blaine and I are trying to figure out how to mix our sperm we have read about some interesting devices that supposedly do that. We want a baby and of course if one of our supplies work we will need donator egg and a carrier. But right now we have to find right product to basically make a baby with two daddies."

Rachel said,"That's cool."

Mercedes nodded

Artie said," Sense we are sharing secrets I'm going to show you all something yes Mike has seen it and recently Rachel. No one else has seen this and both sightings where an accident." 

Artie took off his sweater then his white shirt revealing his torso he held up his left arm and pointed to scar on his shoulder.   
Kurt put two and two together and said,"Rachel's right I have something that can cover that up faster then you can blink."

Blaine said," That's why you didn't want to be naked so you all where nuts."

Rachel said," No Artie was self conscious like every teenager is. My sophmore year I considered a nose job. it's not crazy though I have hunch whatever Sam and Tina where doing I don't even want to know."

Artie said," You really don't they where indeed crazy."

Mercedes said, " They always where but I still like them."

Everyone laughed the truth is they where all fond of Sam and Tina as there individual self's but they where crazy..

Kurt ran an got the stuff to cover and heal scars and said,"It will cover it Artie I've no clue if will actually heal your scar as you have had your scar for 14 almost 15 years but will cover it."

Artie said," Thanks Kurt. Got any unflashy tanks around I can wear around here sense you all know."

Blaine said,"Kurt doesn't but I have a couple you can borrow till get your own we are about same size anyway." 

Artie said,"Thanks Blaine I'm sure Rachel will enjoy seeing my muscles."

Rachel nodded. Mercedes asked,"How do you manage to carry him Blaine when you two are about same size?" 

Blaine said,"School drills Mike and Finn graduated and Sam was mess at those I was only option unless Artie wanted teacher touching him."

Artie said," I'm suprised Sam didn't hyperventilate when he was freaked out when we thought there was school shooting and Brittany was in bathroom. By the way Mr. Schue was nuts thinking Blaine and I could control Sam we are both 5'7 and I only have use of upper body. Sam was to big for us to control."

Everyone nodded understanding it was one thing for Blaine to carry Artie another to expect them to control a panicking Sam. Yeah they could talk him out of things in other situations but they really couldn't talk much in lock down.

Rachel drug Artie to her room for some heavy make out time. Mercedes went to call her girl explaining situation. Thankfully her client understood the paparizi situation. Blaine and Kurt decided to go have there own fun.

The end


End file.
